Benjamin Venefsukja
Benjamin Venefsukja is a character played by The Mad Hatter on GTS+'s Uprising. His current levels are here. Trainer Overview Appearance Benjamin is very pale and ruddy. Benjamin is extremely skinny (if one were to remove his jacket and shirt, one could see almost all his ribs). His face is long and his chin his curt. Freckles cover the bridge of his nose and part of both cheeks. His eyes are in an almond shape with semi-dark bags beneath them – the colour of light coffee essentially. Ice is the colour of his actual eyes, and his pupils are usually rather large (this is due to the lack of sunlight during snowstorms in Snowpoint). He has dark red hair that partly covers his right eye and falls until his chin. The top of his head seems to turn lighter in bright light. The hair does not curl at all, and it is straight at all times. His eyebrows are lighter. He has a large scar running across his right shoulder, as well as a smaller scar in his right thigh. He wears a taut, navy blue turtle neck – though the “neck” is rather loose. It ends just slightly past the pant line and is long-sleeved. His trousers are just thick, black-dyed denim jeans. They are rather loose and flare out over his black, slim boots. He will normally wear a dark brown mink coat with a faux grey wolf fur collar. The coat stays unzipped unless it is snowing. He wears several rings on his right hand – none on his left – and wears a tear drop, diamond necklace. He carries a small bag made out of leather. It houses all his items, pokéballs, and spare clothes. thumb|Made by [[user:Stasis Key|Stasis Key.]] Personality Benjamin is often viewed as a cold, apathetic person by others. He does not help people when it does not benefit him, but he does not bring down people when it is unnecessary. However, if he is angered enough, he will destroy them without second thought. Benjamin views himself as perfect – sans his weight. He prefers to be alone and often scowls at people who get in the way of his missions, ideas, or plans. He likes to be in control and will not settle to be a “follower” (besides following all of his higher ups of Aqua). Because he wants to be in control all the time, he is anorexic. This is why he is so skinny. If he eats, either accidentally or forced, he proceeds to run it off quickly. This is the only time – usually – that he is panicky. However, despite his eating disorder, he loves to cook and bake. He will often cook for whoever he is assigned with on the mission. Benjamin is almost never tense. At least, he doesn’t look it. He can keep a calm front going until something finally makes him break – which is usually an annoying Team Magma member, with him getting angry at them. When he gives orders to lowers, it is not a choice. It is an order, and he expects you to follow it. If you don’t, you drop down on his perfection scale. Benjamin is normally a neat freak. Biography The Venefsukja was raised in a wonderful home – if only he had parents, that is. He was found as a small infant by an old lady in the snow. He was wrapped in blankets and crying. The old lady picked him up and treated him as if he was her own son. The lady brought Benjamin up with manners and etiquette. He was very polite – however, he was spoiled to no end. The lady was really a push-over, and so Benjamin could get her to do whatever he wished. This is where his control master complex stems from. He didn’t venture out in the snow often (Baba, as the lady was called, said that he would get too cold and just come home to complain) and so books were his best friend. When he was no older than eleven, Baba went out to shop and returned with her groceries – as well as a dark black bird Pokémon. Benjamin asked what it was, and he was told it was a Murkrow. He was allowed to name it, and he called him Kráka. It was his to keep, though he often aided Baba when she went out. One day, when Benjamin was seventeen, Baba said she had to go on a long voyage to a different region. She said she didn’t know when she would be back, but she would – definitely. She promised. However, despite the promise, she never did return. A man clad in blue came a year later, bearing the news of Baba’s death. He said it wasn’t natural – that it was caused by Team Magma occupying Noverus. Benjamin shut himself away in his house. Kráka was worried and stayed by his side. He usually could be found in the parlour, curled up on the floor. And that’s when the Gastly came. At first, Benjamin did not notice it. After awhile, Benjamin became more active – this is when his anorexia began – but also colder at heart. The Gastly followed his every move, making its strange, high pitched sound whenever it wanted Benjamin’s attention. When Benjamin was almost twenty-three, he finally took note of the Gas Pokémon. The Pokémon had a familiar air to it, and so he decided to let him stay. He named the Gastly Draugur. Finally, Benjamin was almost as cold as the North Pole – maybe colder. His heart was made of ice. Eyes dark, he ventured to Noverus to check out just what killed Baba. Not able to gain access, he chose the outskirts – to view it from afar, to see what was going on within. Coming across a river, he saw the same man clad in blue that delivered the death news. Asking what was going on, he received a vague answer, though it had something to do with a Team Aqua and taking over Noverus. He didn’t hesitate to join, for he was told he’d be fighting against the force that killed his Baba. tl;dr Bio Benjamin was born in Snowpoint City. As an orphan, his caretaker was a strange lady that raised him since he was a baby. Being part of Team Aqua, she had died by the hands of Team Magma when Ben was seventeen. Thus, this made Ben go to Noverus and join Aqua to put a stop to Magma. Pokémon Lineup Pokémon On Hand as of Current RP Kráka * Crow in Icelandic. * Murkrow ** Level 13 * Male * Moveset: Peck; Astonish; Pursuit; Haze * Starter The Pokémon that had returned with Baba when she had gone out shopping, Kráka is extremely loyal to his trainer. After Baba died, Kráka was the one who made sure Ben at least tried to eat. Draugur * Ghost in Icelandic. * Gastly ** Level 14 * Male * Moveset: Hypnosis; Lick; Spite; Mean Look; Curse * Starter An unknown ghost that appeared when Ben was at the lowest point of his life. Draugur is a trouble maker and is usually Ben's most used Pokémon. Afrit * Copy in Icelandic * Mime Jr. ** Level 14 * Male * Moveset: Unknown right now. * Caught in Dança da Morte The most recent addition to Ben's team, Afrit is, by default, able to mimic his trainer exactly. Though not able to mimic Ben's sudden movements, he can mimic all other things. Friends && Family Family Lilja Venefsukja * Age: Deceased * Female * Aqua Lilja, more commonly known as Baba to Benjamin, was Ben's caretaker. Having picked him up as a young child out of the snow, Lilja raised him as if he were her own. She taught him how to cook among other things. Unknowing to Ben, she was a high-ranked member within Team Aqua, and she died by the hand of a Magma. Friends Beat Braunstein * Age 21 * Male * Aqua ** Verdani, Female Poochyena ** Stahl, Male Aron ** Chinchou, Male Chinchou Beat is the first friend that Ben ever made outside of Pokémon and Lilja. This may seem very sad, but Ben doesn't really like people. A very laid-back man, Beat is willing to follow Ben's orders and be his partner on missions. His joy is his sister, Melody. Unknowing to either of them, Ben has developed a crush on Beat. Verdani does not like Benjamin whatsoever, often saying that Ben stole her best friend. Roleplays Completed Infiltration--No, Disobedience! In Progress Dança da Morte Category:Characters